


Too Deep In the Web

by UpsideDownSinner



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Torture, idk what to even tag this as tho, its kinda boring sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownSinner/pseuds/UpsideDownSinner
Summary: small trans guy gets in over his head trying to recreate stuff he sees on the internet





	Too Deep In the Web

Can’t think…

Can’t move…

Can’t calm down, 

His mind is a jumble of thoughts and fears, and the panic begins to sink in once again. His minds drifts away, to how he had lost his freedom in the first place. The searches had started innocently enough, some edgy gore blogs on tumblr, some sites with stories labeled as fiction. All those nights seeking and watching scenes, they were a little jarring at first, they planted dark seeds of lust and desire in his brain. Eventually, he watched daily, acts of horror, mutilation and torture became regular enjoyment for him. He couldn’t remember the first night he explored the deep web, but he regretted it. His existence thus far hadn’t truly prepared him for what he had gotten into. A naive onlooker dragged into the fray. 

Perhaps it was a fitting punishment for his crimes. Every night had come to the same end for him. Almost without thinking, he would unzip he jeans and stroke his swollen cock to the torture he seemed to admire so much. He remembered watching videos of men being whipped til they bled, being choked until they seemed to go glassy-eyed. He remembered hitting his balls with a ruler, choking himself with a cord, all while watching other men have worse things done to them. He began to desire to be in their position. He found one video in particular, where a man was beaten with a whip that brought blood with every crack, The whip holder wore all black, wearing a gas mask that seemed to be textured like burlap, tears stretching over the eyes and mouth, but only darkness underneath. He adored the video. The man stayed on all fours the whole time, going through about fifteen minutes of the unimaginable torment before crying out for help. He was immediately filled with cocks from both ends, and tears and sobs escaped his throat.

‘This is silly,’ Jeffrey thought. 'I wouldn’t really like this…’ He demurred, casting his eyes down. 'You need someone to…..’ The next thought hit him like a train. 'to beat it out of you! fifteen minutes would be more than enough…’ He searched the particular clip further, finding more in a similar vein. Apparently, the victim had to withstand fifteen minutes of torment, and if they asked for help, “help would cum.” This meant the whipping would stop, but they would be filled with two huge cocks, fucked without remorse until the assailants were finished. The videos seemed to be local, with an email address being commonly found attached to them. He knew he’d rather die than yell for help from those fools, and let them touch him. Pain he definitely understood, if he were to go through with this he would realize he didn’t want to be involved with it at all. He took a deep breath, and sent an email, saying he was a young trans man interested in participating. He attached a picture of himself, his heart pounding as he reopened it to look through what he had sent again. He sat back for a second, wondering if maybe he shouldn’t have sent that. As he considered that, his heart sank. An email notification had arrived. 'Spectacular! We’d love to try out some boycunt, and we just had an opening clear up for tonight.’ An address was attached, and instructions to go around to the garage out back. It was a short walk, and Jeffrey was dressed in only a few moments, hitting the pavement at a slow jog. He knew it was dangerous, and considered turning around. The torture clip played in his head again, and pushed him further onward. He wondered why he was both afraid and aroused as he steeled himself at the garage door they had instructed him to use. He pushed open the door, and saw the same bloody concrete he had observed in the videos. He couldn’t see very well after he closed the door, and knelt on the floor, waiting patiently. 

“So, you really want to join in on this game?” A voice boomed from the darkness. A single light bub flicked on above his head. The person the loud voice belonged to was revealed. 

“Oh, fuck…” Jeffrey whispered, regret washing over him as two ski masked figures pulled him to his feet and undressed him. 

The men laughed, pushing him to test how well he could resist. Not well. He fell flat on his face on the fourth or fifth shove. “The word is help, and you best pray to god you don’t say that word.” One of the men growled. Jeffrey got up on his hands and knees with a bit of prodding. The ski masked men retreated, leaving Jeffrey alone with the ghoulish whip wielder. Another light appeared, this one probably from a camera. A loud, sickening crack rang out, and Jeffrey was confused. He didn’t seem to register anything wrong for a moment. A split second later, a gut wrenching pain cut across his ass. He inhaled sharply, but seemed to have no access to air. A second blow followed, causing Jeffrey to spit on the ground and sputter. He couldn’t get out even a single 'fuck’ between blows, they came too rapidly. The ruthless attacker put two black boots on my ankles, taking a smaller tool and rapidly slapped each ass cheek alternately. He felt sick, yet blushed as he realized one of the masked men was stroking his cock to the scene off camera. There is a level of pain that is so far removed from the idea of pain, it grinds your brain to dust. The man had left from behind me

“Say it, whiny fucking bitch!” One of the men called from the corner. “This fucking freak is taking some shit, though. I think I’m in love!” He said mockingly.

The same man that called out walked over to Jeffrey and smacked across his balls with a belt. When he didn’t get a proper response, he hit them half a dozen times, his full strength in the blows. “N-no! Help me!” Jeffrey spilled out, moments later having a second of clarity and deeply regretting his ourburst. 

A large hand grabbed a handful of hair and snapped his head back. A final blow hit his balls, and as he opened his mouth to yell, hard flesh filled his mouth, a cock taking away his breath. Jeffrey couldn’t breathe, and bucked wildly as the sack-masked man eased in until Jeffrey’s nose was buried in his pubic hair. The shock of a cock shoving into his ass was muted by his adrenaline. The man at his mouth pulled back, allowing Jeffrey a much-needed breath. He leaned down and whispered to Jeffrey, telling him if he wanted to live to see the day again, that he would do as commanded, and fed him some dialogue to say when prompted. Jeffrey agreed, too terrified to do anything else. He could feel a turmoil in his genitals, a slight arousal despite his anger at the situation. The man in his ass twitched painfully.

“Go on, you piece of shit, beg for daddy’s cock.” The man buried in his ass demanded.

That was his cue. “F-uck… Uh… Fuck me, daddy, fuck my ass, it’s so good.” Jeffrey forced out. He felt a momentary void as the cock in his ass withdrew almost fully, then slammed back in with a sickening slap. The same trick from earlier, the gas mask wearing man shoved his cock back into Jeffrey’s throat. He tried to cry, to scream, but his vocal cords were almost rhythmically pounded by cock, interrupting him. He was left making an odd swallowing noise. His will to fight slowly left, feeling like a ragdoll as the two men sped up, using each others thrusts to further their pleasure. They worked in tandem, seeming to enjoy the now broken Jeffrey’s empty eyes and lackluster wiggles. After what felt like hours of rape and degradation, the man pummeling his ass finally filled it with cum. Jeffrey dropped into more of a kneeling position after he pulled out. His ass leaked cum onto the cement floor. Jeffrey sighed in relief as the cock was drawn out of his mouth, but flinched as semen was sprayed upon his face. A Polaroid snapped from somewhere in the room.

Jeffrey was just glad to be done. He tried to gather himself and stand up, but the main antagonist of this hellscape kicked him over, showing him his own phone. “Now, now, Jeffrey,” he hissed, Jeffrey’s blood running cold at the sound of his own name from that man’s mouth. “You know you can’t just run away from here. We know all about who you are. And you’re gonna come back tomorrow or eeeeverybody is gonna see exactly the kinda man you are.” He finished, tossing the phone at Jeffrey as he stared in horror.


End file.
